ten year blank period
by Rangerfan58
Summary: quick one shot. profile explains how i choose to rate things and rating is cautionary in measure and the title basically gives away the plot but full summary inside


_First thing first, what you recognize I don't own. Second thing I have only watched a playthrough like twice and I am going to be covering a blank period, so it's not going to be perfect. So in the game Noctis was imprisoned or asleep or something for ten years, and it's mentioned that even though he was blinded Ignis went on hunts even though the others tried to discourage it, so how did that come about? Oh and this is just a quick one shot_

The three were talking about what had happened with the fight with Ardyn and what they had so far discovered

"You know, we should do something until Noctis returns"

"But what Prompto?"

"Maybe...maybe fight the daemons that are going to be getting stronger now that it's always dark"

"I will fight too"

"Ignis you can't"

"I can and I will"

"You're blind Ignis"

"I know that, but I have to do _something_ until Noct's return"

"But Ignis..."

"I'm more used to the dark than you guys are due to my blindness, I can learn how to fight and take care of myself out there, and if you're not willing to help me I'll just do it alone...or die trying"

That did it for Gladiolus and thus there was physical fighting after that, but it was short and the three went their separate ways to cool off and actually think not only about Noctis and what he would do, but also Ignis's promise to bow out of the fight if he became unable to take care of himself and everyone knew that the daemons would be getting stronger now that it was constantly night with Noctis no longer around and a few days later everyone had cooled their heels long enough to talk civily

"Look Ignis, I know you want to do something, and I will admit that you _might_ have a slight advantage being blind, but you know as well as I do that these daemons are much stronger and much more dangerous now that it is constantly night, and we must be alive to greet Noctis when the time comes should he return"

"I know, but I am going to do something with or without you I can't just sit still while people are in danger"

The two are quiet for a bit and then Gladiolus speaks up

"Then if you're so gung-ho on doing this I will help train you to fight blind"

"As will I"

And so that's what they do for the next six months, with Ignis deliberately leaving for a day or two to regain his skills in cooking on his own in the wild, but near enough to call for help if it was needed and eventually he was deemed as ready as he would ever be. The next ten years weren't the easiest for the group, especially since they parted ways more often then not doing their own parts in making sure that they were ready for Noctis's return if he ever should, plus being at the beck and call of Cindy on occasion, but they remained mostly at Lestallum when they weren't on their missions. And then one day ten years later Gladiolus gets the call they had long been waiting for from Talcott

"Hello?...really?...I see...we'll meet you at Hammerhead"

Gladiolus hangs up

"That was Talcott...Noctis...Noctis is back, he'll meet us up at Hammerhead"

"Then let's get going"

And so after ten long years the group was reunited, but they found out that Noctis would die in the final fight and all of them struggled to accept that fact, but accept it they did, and they made sure that Noctis wasn't interrupted during the ceremony, and when they finally finished their fight they went to the throne to see Noctis with a sword in his heart

"He did it...he fulfilled the prophecy"

"Yeah, he did"

The group stayed together the rest of their lives, helping to rebuild from what had been done during Ardyn's reign, though there was never a king in crown city again and permanent changes and scars were always left but they knew it was worth the price that was paid. Gladiolus would wind up dying first in a hunt that he decided to go on in his later years for old times sake, while Ignis, who while never regaining his true sight again _did_ gain a semblance of sight with his glasses with new technology would die from old injuries gotten in the ten year period of Noctis being gone while Prompto...well no one quite knew how he died, according to legend in Altissia though Prompto was the last to die in a fight against a resurgance of the ones who had destroyed his home all those years ago, protecting a group of kids who were trying to escape. And what was witnessed was a fight to be remembered for all time because even though he was older, even though the enemy had more numbers and better weapons, Prompto according to legend fought by himself for three hours straight holding back the enemy, only falling when one of the stronger fighters came along and blindsided him but his sacrifice wasn't in vain since Altissia was retaken only months later and a memorial was held in Prompto's honor due to the fact that someone had managed to sneak into the city and give Prompto a burial in a quiet, peaceful place that everyone refused to disturb for proper funeral rights


End file.
